


Under the Mistletoe

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Everyone else gets kissed...why not him?
Relationships: Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen
Kudos: 1





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> For #51 on [](https://moldava.livejournal.com/profile)[moldava](https://moldava.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Prompts Table... I know it's late, but hopefully you'll forgive me!

By the time they finally escaped the cast and crew Christmas party, Sean was in a rather foul mood. The minute the door shut behind Viggo, Sean flung him against the door, snarling.

"All that mistletoe, all those looks, and who gets kissed? The hobbits, the elf, Liv, Cate, even Pete, for god's sake. And let's not even talk about the tongue you slipped the horseboy and my little brother. But for me, your _lover_ " and he emphasized the word by shoving Viggo hard against the door with his hips "not a peck. Not even a chaste kiss on the cheek. What" _shove_ "the" _shove_ "FUCK, Vig?"

Viggo surprised him then, neatly spinning them around so Sean was now pressed against the door. He leaned in close, but unlike Sean, his voice was calm. "I didn't kiss you, Sean, because I wouldn't have been able to stop there; and I didn't think you wanted our friends to know _that_ much about our relationship. Especially not those lovely noises you make when I bite your nipples, or lick your cock, or rim your gorgeous hole." He stopped, and Sean whimpered, his eyes wide and unfocused. "Mmm, yeah, like that. I want to be the only one hearing that. But mostly, I didn't kiss you because it wouldn't have meant anything, just like the kisses I traded with everyone else didn't mean anything--and you, us, _this_ means everything."

Sean, breathless, smiled. "You could have said something, ye daft bugger. Well, all right," he said, forestalling the smart remark he could see coming, "not _that_ something. Sorry I--er--lost it there. You just get me so tied up in knots sometimes."

Viggo smiled. "Actually, it's pretty hot. Makes me wish we had some mistletoe after all."

Sean's grin sharpened, and his eyes glinted. He held up his left hand, which had been clenched in a fist in his pocket. "Will this do?" he asked, holding up a small, perfect sprig of mistletoe.

Viggo's grin sharpened to match Sean's, and he pounced. Sean's last coherent thought was that it was a good thing the hallway was carpeted... and cleanable.


End file.
